


no downside

by maraudersourwolf



Series: how to keep your werewolf boyfriend happy (and sort of fail in the process) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nesting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: "A nest"Nolan nods energetically, fidgeting in place and twisting his hands between one another in a way that looks almost painful."A nest," Brett says again, as if repeating like a parrot would make it sound a little bit less crazy each time.





	no downside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfenboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/gifts).



> Brett, I'm having this feeling that I'm spoiling you too much.  
> And the worst of it is that I don't mind it at all.
> 
>  
> 
> Sort of beta'd. Really messy.  
> Really short too.

 

 

"A nest"

Nolan nods energetically, fidgeting in place and twisting his hands between one another in a way that looks almost painful.

"A nest," Brett says again, as if repeating like a parrot would make it sound a little bit less crazy each time.

Nolan seems to finally sense the incredulity in his voice, eyes widening for a split second, "I read that werewolves have a nest and I thought--," he frowns slightly, almost like a confused puppy, and Brett just aches to kiss that adorable wrinkle between his brows, "It wasn't true?"

Brett doesn't want to answer and crush the little bird heart that flutters in the middle of Nolan's ribcage, too fragile and easily overwhelming.

This isn't the first time that the human decides to try and surprise him with werewolf lore knowledge that is absolutelly insane and completely unrelatable.

Why would a werewolf have a nest?

That's for birds and lizards and things that don't have fangs and claws and fur sprouting out of their body.

Bright blue eyes look up at him almost hopefully and instead of opening his mouth, he walks towards the problematic creation, toeing his shoes off in the process and climbing into it, gingerly laying in between the very strategically placed cushions and the bunch of blankets carefully organized around them. There's also a maroon spot blended perfectly that he recognizes as Nolan's lacrosse jersey but that will promptly not say a word about.

His first thought is that it is soft, way too soft.

And warm.

Nolan's scent is a good touch too.

Huh.

Stretching, just to test it, he discovers that for once in his life, he has a perfect fit. Big enough to hold his whole starfished body, but not too much to be excessive.

He finds himself with the dire need to burrow into it, unconsciously purring and letting his body melt over the fluffiness of it all.

After a couple of minutes, there is shuffling and a petit warm body plopping at his side. Brett wastes no time, placing his head over Nolan's thighs like an eager puppy asking for petting and groans delighted at the set of fingers carding through his hair.

Brett tilts his head towards the firm yet delicate pressure over his scalp, letting out a breathy moan that recieves a soft chuckle as an answer.

"I should stop reading those internet werewolf guides then?," Nolan mutters softly, sensing that he is slowly falling asleep. There is amusement in his voice and Brett doesn't care that it is at his expenses as long as the little hunter feel content.

"Eh," he mutters, smiling softly while turning around to rub his face in Nolan's belly, wrapping his arms around his waist, "There's no real downside after all"


End file.
